


What am I doing here, Elizabeth?

by Corny_Cornflakes



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes
Summary: My idea of what happened between Beth and Rio in the bedroom after their first kiss. In-between scene for 2×09





	What am I doing here, Elizabeth?

_What am I doing here, Elizabeth?_

These words echoed through Beth’s mind as she entered her bedroom, knowing exactly why she invited him over to her place. The money was hidden in her purse the entire time, ready to hand it to Rio anytime she wanted. But that’s not how she wanted to end this. In fact she didn’t want to end this at all. 

She watched him walk past her, giving her a short glance and taking a closer look at her bedroom, which was more than just a bedroom to Beth. It was her _sanctuary_ – the place where she felt the safest, from allowing her moments of introspection, weakness and exhaustion in it, to moments of fantasy. But he was the only person she ever _invited_ into that space – yes, Dean was technically still sleeping in that bed, but she wasn’t the one to invite him to be right next to her. To share the only place on the entire planet where she could just throw off her mask and be herself. Not a mom, wife or drug dealer. 

That’s also why Beth felt the need to close the door behind them. She wasn’t ashamed of having Rio in her bedroom, in fact it only turned her on even more. But this was supposed to be a memory, which would stay between them and her sanctuary – because it would be private, maybe even a moment of weakness and _fantasy._

The sound of the closing door drew his attention to her, turning around to face her and leaning against the grey closed across the room. Beth quickly noticed his interested gaze, as if he wanted to figure out why exactly she did that.

“It’s just habit”, she answered quietly, not wanting to tell him the real reason for her action. Without wanting to investigate further into such a small detail, Rio nodded to her response and focused his eyes on her instead, biting his lip. 

Beth then took a closer look at him, analyzing him from the bottom to the top. His black shirt perfectly toned his muscular chest and arms. The sun shining through the window lit his whole body up, making him look like an angel or a trophy for Beth to collect. Rio looked so surprisingly soft, vulnerable, even _innocent_ in that light.

That was when it all hit her at once – she literally invited the man who threatened her, pointed a gun at her, shot her husband and had sex with once (which probably meant nothing to him) into her sacred space. But it was _her_ who chose to live such a life and who invited him into her bedroom. It was what she wanted and she was going to get it. She was going to feel him one last time.

Beth got rid of her purse, placing it down right next to the nightstand to free her hands, which made their way to her black blazer. Her fingers gently stroke the golden buttons, slowly unbuttoning one after another. She felt his eyes bore into her, observing every single move her body made and waiting or even _starving_ to see her next one. But she wanted to tease him a little bit, making him enjoy the slow build-up and making him understand that Rio had her permission, _acceptance_.

Once the blazer was unbuttoned, she let it casually slide off her shoulders onto the floor, revealing a dark blue blouse with a flower pattern underneath. Her eyes were still focused on his, stroking her messy hair, indirectly showing him how nervous she was. But Rio just tilted his head to the left, telling her to continue what she started and that we wanted even more.

Noticing his interest, Beth slightly bend down to quickly get rid of her boots, not being able to resist the lust any longer. But she didn’t want to undress herself more. She wanted to feel his strong hands against her soft skin, tearing down the clothes which still covered her body. She wanted him to _open_ the gift waiting for him, not just hand it to him. 

But instead of finishing what she started and getting closer to her, Rio suddenly looked down on her feet, a small smirk creeping over his amused face. _Her socks._

Beth looked down, noticing her mismatched socks – one was a dark turquoise sock with white anchors and the other one was checkered in the colors red, white and violet. She was slightly embarrassed by her rather silly mistake, not being sure what he thought about this. But once their eyes met again, she saw that he was digging it. Something about him enjoyed the sight of a chaotic, careless Elizabeth who didn’t even care about her socks anymore. Rio saw that she accepted the fact that she wasn’t the perfect suburban mom she spent her lifetime trying to become. She was finally being herself.

She couldn’t take their staredown any longer. Making two small steps towards him, she indicated her impatience and permission. Remarking her message, Rio took two steps to meet her halfway, his chest almost touching her breasts. He slowly traced the contour of her face, using the pinky finger of his left hand. Although it was a very subtle touch, it sent shivers all over Beth’s body.

She moved her head closer towards his, until the tips of their noses and their foreheads met each other. Dear god, she couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through her. Wanting to finally feel his lips against hers, she slightly tilted her head to place a tender, but short kiss on him. Savoring each other’s taste, their lips met again, but it was just for a brief moment before they took a break.

They parted just enough to catch the sights of each other's faces. While Beth stared at his lower lip, missing its taste and softness, Rio focused his gaze on her face. There was something so unexplainably beautiful about her, that was only highlighted by the bright light coming through the window. 

Biting his lip, he kissed her again and the world fell away. It wasn’t slow and soft anymore, almost missing her mouth and stroking her cheek instead. But it was comforting and passionate in ways that words would never be. Her arms rested around his neck, later dropping on his lean shoulders as their breaths mingled. He ran her fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. 

Beth’s fingers finally found their way to his black shirt’s buttons, struggling to open them while trying to catch a breath from the making-out. Not being able to resist her peachy lips though, Rio pulled her back with a rough kiss, a tender moan leaving her mouth. 

Finally unbuttoning his shirt, her hands ran down his bare chest as he guided her towards the bed until her legs were touching its edge. He then gently pushed her backwards, making her fall onto the soft covers with a big smile on her red face. 

Keeping his dark eyes at Beth the entire time, Rio quickly got rid of his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor and focusing on undoing the buckle of his belt, trying to tug it from the loops of his matching jeans. In the meantime, trying to save some time, Beth undressed her blouse and exposed her red bra underneath.

Obviously not being able to resist the sight, he quickly pushed his pants down his hips and crawled on top of her, his elbows resting right next to her shoulders. Taking one last look at her perfectly shaped breasts, Rio started kisssing her neck and collarbone, while trying to smoothly remove the bra off of her body. 

Loud and lustful moans left Beth’s mouth more regularly at this point, getting even louder once he fully undressed her upper body and started to suck on her hard nipples. 

“Please don’t stop”, she cried out, running her hands through his short hair to keep him close to her. But Rio pulled away to unzip her pants and put small kisses on her stomach and hip bones, while pushing down the jeans down her curvy hips. Only their underwear kept them apart at this point.

Rio ran his fingers through her soaking wet panties, stopping at her clit and pressing against it, just to hear another moan coming from her. The sound of her pleasure made him become even harder than he already was. 

Noticing his cock standing upright, Beth bit her lip and pushed down his boxers, stroking it and keeping eye-contact the entire time. It also turned her on to hear his moans of pleasure, in fact more than she actually expected.

In the meantime Rio got rid of her panties, this time not ripping them off her body to not destroy her entire wardrobe. Besides, the black lase was way to pretty and sexy to be torn into two pieces. 

He wasn’t able to resist the sight of Elizabeth, fully naked beneath his warm body, ready to be taken care of. With one smooth move, Rio pushed his cock into her, making her cry out and burry her nails into his back. His thrusts were slow and tender at first, becoming faster and deeper after every move. 

While his mouth was busy leaving hickeys on her sensitive neck, Beth continued to stroke his back, leaving some marks as well. Both didn’t mind it anyway, because they wanted to be reminded of this special encounter. 

Once Rio’s thrusts hit their maximum speed, both felt their orgasms building up. He was hitting Beth at the perfect angle, rubbing her clit and sucking on her neck. The intense moans leaving her body made him feel weaker and weaker every passing second, not making him last much longer. 

Their releases came almost at the same time, making him fill her up completely and her shaking like crazy. No one ever made her come so hard, not even Dean when they were young. Beth was sure that she wouldn’t be able to walk properly for the next few days.

Rio stayed inside of her, until both their breaths and hearts slowed down, placing one short kiss on her hung open mouth and finally laying down besides her, covering himself up with the sheets. 

Now he knew what he was doing there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fanfiction! I would really appreciate it if you left a comment letting me know if you liked it and and if you didn't, it would be great if you let me know how I could improve my writing :) P.S. If you wanna talk about Brio and Good Girls with me, hit me up on tumblr! @obsessedwithadultships


End file.
